What Did I Do To Deserve You?
by 98Agent
Summary: When Sue goes out to walk Levi in the freezing cold, who comes up behind her and offers a free meal? And when they go out to eat, Sue says something that ruins the moment. Will there be extreme tension forever or will there be a happy ending? Another short-story J/S and little B/T


What Did I Do To Deserve You?

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the characters, I'm just playing with them.

Written: February, 12, 2015

A/N: Well, I'm back! My stories aren't the famous of stories, but I enjoy writing them!

Thank you to all those who have reviewed my other stories. Honestly, your reviews

are a great encouragement to me and they completely make my days brighter! Now,

this story is not for my Series, I am positive my series is done. I feel like it has been

completed. So, you don't need to read any of the other stories, but I'm not stopping

you! :) So, now after this looong A/N, enjoy and oh, please review! :)

It was a cold, breezy night. It seemed like everyone knew that, so the park was empty, except for a blonde-haired woman, Sue Thomas, accompanied by her fluffy Golden Retriever, Levi. It wasn't exactly Sue's desire to come out into the freezing cold, she would have love to sit in front of the fireplace, under a comfy blanket and enjoying her cup of hot cocoa that was sitting on the kitchen counter, probably cold by now. But, a certain fluffy pal of hers kept reminding her that he had been stuffed in the Bullpen all day long, except for going out once.

Pulling her coat tighter against herself, to block out the wind, she watched as Levi played and leaped in the snow trying to catch up with a squirrel. Just then, she felt his presence. She knew that aftershave anywhere. As she turned around, she came face to face with the man whom she secretly loves.

"Jack!" she said "What are you doing out here?"

It's not like she was complaining. She loved spending time with him. He could brighten her darkest days, by just looking into his eyes. She could pick his chocolate eyes out of a million.

"I was just out for a run" Jack replied lamely. Sue smiled. As their eyes locked, she could tell he was lying. She read the emotions going through his eyes. She read hope? 'Hope for what? Hope for running into me?' she thought to herself. No, she had to be looking into too much. 'Why would he want to run into me? He sees me everyday at work. he probably dreads running into me.'

"So, um, you hungry?" Jack asked, using his famous question, bringing Sue out of her thoughts and silence.

Unable to hide her smile, she asked "You payin'?"

Returning her smile with his own he said "Yeah, I'm payin'."

"Good, then I'm starved!"

Waiting for their meal, Jack and Sue made light talk. Mostly about work, Lucy's latest pranks on Myles, and the not-so-secret looks that Bobby has been giving Tara lately.

"They really should get together" Jack said "They would make a great couple and they're wasting so much time!"

Before she even thought, Sue blurted out "Well, you wouldn't exactly be the perfect example."

Jack and Sue's eyes both widened by her slip. 'I can't believe I just said that!' Sue thought. 'What is wrong with me?!'

Jack just sat there thinking about the can of worms he just opened. Silence invaded them. His heart broke as he realized that he had been doing the same thing to Sue, but for 5 years! Why so long? Why was it so hard to tell Sue how he feels? She was his best friend! The one he told everything to, except for how he felt towards her,how his hands would get sweaty, how he felt as if he would have another heart attack, by just being around her.

As they finished eating in silence, they grabbed their coats and walked out, their own thoughts intertaining them.

"I think we need to talk" Jack finally said. Sue nodded as they headed for his apartment.

As Jack started the fireplace, Sue sat on the couch, thinking and wondering what he wanted to talk about that was so important. If it was really just about what she said in the resturant, they could've talked about it outside real quick. But, no, this had to be something really serious. After Jack finally accomplished starting the fireplace, he came and sat beside Sue.

"Nickle for your thoughts" he said as he turned around to her so she could read him better.

Deciding to release some of the tension between them, she replied "A nickle? What happened to a penny?"

"Well, I just got a raise, so I figured I could spare a nickle." he joked. "Plus, I think your thoughts are deeper and worth a whole lot more than a penny."

Sue blushed and smiled lightly. "What did I do to deserve you?" she asked.

Surprised and taken back by her question he asked "What do you mean? I think you stole my question."

"I mean, when I first met you, you didn't treat me like.." Sue stopped, searching for the right words.

"Like?" Jack asked.

"Like... a stupid person. Even now, after you have experienced how frustrating it can be to be friends with someone who is deaf like me, you still treat me like a Queen! Jack, you go out of your way to make sure I feel comfortable and that I have everything I need. Even now, look at you! You are sitting here on the couch, turned , obviously uncomfortable, facing me so I can read you better." She paused. "So, what did I do to desrve you?" she asked again.

Jack just sat there for a long moment, absorbing what she just said and trying to figure out how to reply. Touching her arm to gain her attention, he felt as if an electric current just rushed through them, at just that one, simple touch. Their eyes locked once again, and he could read her emotions, running across her face like a stampede. He read pain and brokeness, yet hope and love at the same time. 'Wait, love?' He thought. 'Love for what? Love for me?'

Deciding to not let her wait any longer for a reply, he plunged " Sue, I honestly don't know how to answer. I...I am no one. I am so unworthy of your amazing friendship. I am unworthy to even sit here with you in your presence. If you don't get anything anything else that I say, please, get this: you are NOT stupid, Sue. It is NOT frustrating to be friends with you. It's true, you are not a normal person, but then again, who is? You are far more than normal. You are a kind, caring, beautiful, and loving woman." he paused,and looked down, lightly blushing. Looking up to face her again he kept going, " And I have been trying to tell you something for the last 5 years. What you said earlier in the resturant is true. I haven't been a good example. I am nowhere near it. But, I want to change that, starting tonight. I guess what I'm trying to say is..." Then, with his hand, he held up the "ILY" sign.

"I love you, Sue Thomas. I have for 5 years. I am SO sorry for not telling you sooner."Jack said.

Sue covered her mouth with her hand. She was surprised and shocked. ' Did he just say what I thin he said' she thought. ' I must be dreaming!' But she knew by the look on Jack's face that she wasn't dreaming.

Jack started to get an uneasy feeling in his stomache. ' Did I just make a huge fool out of myself?' he wondered.

Choosing to put him out of his misery, Sue gained her composure and replied, "Jack, I love you too."

"Really?" he asked.

"Really." she replied.

"I can't believe it! You love me? he asked again.

Sue bit her bottom lip as a smile creeped on her face. "Yes, you crazy man, I love you!" She laughed.

"Oh, I'm crazy alright...crazy in love with you." he said and laughed with her. "Come on, I'll drive you home."

"Do you mind if we walk home?" she asked, " I want everyone to know I'm not single anymore." she said with a shy smile.

"Are you sure everyone? Lucy will bombard you with a million questions." he laughed.

"I don't really care," she replied, "You're worth it"

And with that, the couple walked down the street, holding hands and a big smile on both of their faces, and them not seeming to mind the once freezing cold wind. They were happy and together. and one question kept running in both of their minds... "What did I do to deserve you?"

The End...For now.


End file.
